Qui mange le plus de viande?
by ChibiTonakai
Summary: Zoro et Sanji découvrent leurs sentiments suite à une nouvelle dispute. OS, pas très original, désolée! Pas de lemon.


C'est un One Shot sur Sanji et Zoro, pas de lemon mais bon... âmes sensibles s'abstenir tout de même :D

Désolée pour les fautes, ça va faire assez longtemps que je l'ai écrite et publié sur un autre site, et j'ai trop la flemme de relire !  
Bonne lecture! (j'espère...)

Titre : Qui mange le plus de viande ?

Disclaimer : Hé oui, j'emprunte les personnages à Oda-sensei… S'il savait, je crois qu'il viendrait en France pour me tuer D :

Qui mange le plus de viande ?

-Sanji ! Viande ! Cria Luffy après avoir englouti une bonne dizaine de gigots

- Deux minutes espèce de morfale !

-Luffy, t'es répugnant ! En plus t'en fout partout ! Cria Nami vers son capitaine.

-Y'a rien de répugnant à manger de la viande !

-Yo cuistot de mes deux ! Plus de bière ! Lança Zoro, mi-homme mi-algue vers le blond.

-Chui pas ta boniche sale alcoolo !

-Nan mais t'es cuistot c'est pareil !

Pour changer, une bataille entre les deux nakamas commença.

-LA FERME ! Les interrompis Nami

-Désolé Nami-chwan mais c'est ce stupide marimo qui…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Vous me souler là !

-Sanji, viande ! Demanda Luffy une nouvelle fois.

-Bon j'en ai marre moi, je vais dans ma chambre. Déclara le cuisinier

-Ouais c'est ça, casse toi. Lui répondit le bretteur.

-Mais et ma viande ?

-Ta gueule ! Lui fit tous l'équipage

Une fois dans sa chambre, Sanji s'allongea sur son lit.

*Pourquoi ce foutu bretteur me fait de la peine quand il m'insulte ? Avant je m'en fichais mais maintenant… Quoique en fait ça m'ennuie pas. J'adore quand on se bat, ça me permet de me rapprocher plus, de le sentir, de voir ses muscles et… MAIS QU'EST CE QUE JE RACONTE ?! Je parle de marimo là ! Mon rival ! Je suis pas gay ! J'aime Nami et Robin ! Même si il est sexy… Nan il est pas sexy ! Aaaargh ! Faut que j'aille voir Chopper !*

-Dans la cuisine-

-Zoro, va voir Sanji et excuse toi. J'ai la dalle. Demanda Luffy a son second.

-Pourquoi j'irais m'excuser ? J'ai rien à me reprocher !

-C'est un ordre de ton capitaine ! Faut que je bouffe !

Rares étaient les fois où Luffy utilisait son statut de capitaine, et quand il le faisait, il valait mieux pas le contredire.

-Ok...

L'équipage se demandait comment ça allait se passer. Et puis, quand il s'agit de nourriture, rien n'arrête le capitaine, tout le monde savait qu'il allait faire revenir Sanji dans la cuisine.

Zoro entra dans la chambre.

-Hey sale marimo, on frappe avant d'entrer ! dit le cuisinier avachit sur son lit.

-Comment t'as su que s'était moi ?

- ça peut être qui d'autre ? Ce serait un rêve si mes deux déesses venaient me parler dans ma chambre…

-Ouais c'est clair…

-Bon tu veux quoi tête d'algue ?

-M'appelle pas comme ça Sourcil-en vrille ! Notre Baka de capitaine va me faire la peau si tu reviens pas faire a bouffer.

-M'en fout, tu me manqueras pas.

*Mais pourquoi je dis ça moi ?*

Zoro s'assit sur le lit.

-Pourquoi on se fait toujours la guerre ?

-Je sais pas, moi ça me défoule pas toi ?

-Ouais moi aussi… Mais ça fait mal.

-Hein ?

Zoro devient rouge

*Je peux pas lui dire que ça me fais du mal quand il m'insulte ! Il va me prendre pour un gros malade !*

-Euh… C'est que tu frappes fort en fait…

-Ah

*Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon quand il rougit…*

Zoro se lança.

-Est-ce que… t'aimes quelqu'un ?

-Ouais je crois. Et toi ?

-Je crois aussi. Le problème c'est qu'il est pas gay…

-Pas gay ? T'aime un mec ?

-Ouais…

-Qui ça ? Luffy ? C'est vrai qu'il t'as sauvé plein de fois…

-Nan pas lui, il est trop… trop Luffy quoi.

-Ah alors… Ussop ?

-Long pif ? Ça va pas ?

-Francky ?

-… Aucun commentaire.

-Euh il reste Chopper, mais ça m'étonnerais.

- Crétin ! Je suis pas non plus désespéré au point d'aimer un renne !

-Bah je vois pas alors… (Une lumière dans ses yeux)

-T'es vraiment qu'un baka toi ! Parce que toi t'aimes qui ? Nami ? Robin ?

-Nan, c'est plus compliqué…

-Moi ?

Sanji rougit en entendant son nakama. Il bafouillait.

-Non mais… c'est pas… je…

En voyant le blondinet, Zoro s'approcha et lui dit :

-Parce que moi, c'est toi que j'aime.

-Que…Qui…Quoi ? Hein ? Il rougit encore plus.

-Parfois, t'es aussi con que notre capitaine !

-Hey ! Je te permets pas ! Moi je ressens quelque chose pour toi, mais je pense pas que se soit de l'amour…

Là-dessus, Zoro s'approcha de Sanji et l'embrassa. Il répondit au baiser. Mais soudain, il s'arrêta.

-Hey marimo t'es dégueulasse ! J'ai pas dis que je t'aimais !

-Pourtant ce baiser prouve le contraire… T'avais l'air d'aimer.

-Pas du tout ! Je suis pas intéressé par les algues !

-Hey ! Tu traites qui d'algues ?

Sanji ne se contrôlait plus. Il sauta surZoro et le fit tomber sur le lit. Il commença à lui embrasser le cou.

-Tu vois, t'as pas pu me résister. Dit Zoro d'un ton moqueur.

-Ta gueule !

Et ils continuèrent.

~Scène censurée~

-Retour dans la cuisine-

-Mais ils foutent quoi ? demanda Nami

-Je sais pas, ils doivent parler de mes exploits, et ont peur de me voir car je suis le capitaine Ussop !

Tous avait une goutte derrière la tête sauf Robin, qui souriait et Chopper des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Capitaine Ussop c'est le meilleur ! Chantèrent le petit renne et le sniper.

-Bon, Robin tu peux regarder ce qu'ils fabriquent ? Continua Nami

- Bien, navigatrice-san.

Elle utilisa son pouvoir, et des yeux apparurent sur le mur de la chambre des garçons.

Elle sourit et déclara :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ils s'amusent…

-Super ! Moi aussi je veux m'amuser ! Je m'ennuie ! Mais j'ai faim… Je devrais peut être aller voir. Déclara Luffy

- Hmm capitaine-san, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée… Ils font un jeu trop compliqué pour toi.

-Maiiiis ! Ils jouent à quoi ?

Encore une goutte derrière la tête de l'équipage, tous avaient compris sauf Luffy, et encore Chopper qui, étant un renne ne connaissait pas « ces choses là »

-C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu différent ces temps-ci… dit Franky prenant pour la première fois la parole.

-Pourquoi vous voulez pas nous dire ? Demandèrent Luffy et Chopper

-Vous êtes trop… jeunes et naïfs. Ils ne faudrait pas que des choses si impures rentrent en votre esprit. Je serai là pour vous en dissuader. Dit Ussop en prenant une voix de professeur.

-Aaaaah ! Ok j'ai compris ! Répondit Luffy

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Hurla l'équipage.

-Mais j'ai pas compris moi ! dit Chopper les larmes aux yeux.

-Chopper, t'es vraiment bête ! Ce que Ussop essaye de nous dire, c'est qu'ils jouent à « Qui mange le plus de viande. » expliqua Luffy.

Grand silence.

-…

-Hahahaha ! Toute la salle se mit à rire aux larmes. Ussop se roulait par terre, Nami frappait sur la table avec son poing, Robin eu un petit rire, Francky faisait une pose… particulière en riant.

-C'est quoi ce jeu, pour qu'ils fassent rire tout le monde ? demanda le petit Chopper tout innocent.

Tout le monde continua à rire, et encore plus en entendant l'explication de Luffy.

-Ben comme sont noms l'indique, celui qui mange le plus de viande à gagner ! Je suis très fort à ce jeu, mais bon, comme a dit Ussop, c'est très impur comme vision. Je ne vais pas aller les déranger alors.

- Ouais voilà, bien sûre c'est ça. Dit Nami essuyant une larme au coin de son œil.

Tout un coup un cri. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un cri de souffrance mais c'était tout de même étrange. Ça avait l'air d'être Sanji. (Je vous laisse imaginer ce que c'était)

Encore un silence dans la cuisine.

-Aaaargh ! La viande est en train de se rebeller ! Elle les attaque ! Crièrent Luffy et Chopper en courant dans tous les sens.

Nami les stoppa avec ses frappes amicales habituelles.

-Vos gueules ! Bon je propose que nous les laissions jouer et que nous allions TOUS dehors faire un jeu de carte.

-Ouais ! Répondirent-ils tous.

Dans la chambre, les deux amants avaient terminés leur « jeu ».

-Tu vois, t'es gay ! dit Zoro

-Chui pas gay, t'es une algue !

-Ta gueule sale cuistot ! Je sais que t'as aimé. Quand tes deux déesses vont l'apprendre…

-Nan ! Elles n'en sauront rien !

-Et pourquoi ? T'as honte ?

-Bien sûre que…

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres du bretteur.

-Pouah t'es dégueu !

-Pourtant, vu ce que tu m'as fais…

-J'ai dis ta gueule ! Il rougit.

-Bon, faudrait peut-être qu'on retourne dans la cuisine ! Sinon Luffy va piquer une crise. Ils doivent s'inquiéter.

-Ouais…

Arrivés dans la cuisine, ils étaient surpris de ne voir personne. Ils allèrent sur le pont, où l'équipage jouait aux cartes.

-Ah enfin ! C'était comment ? C'était bon ? Demanda Luffy

Tous les deux rougirent de peur d'avoir été entendu.

Les autres se mirent à rire.

-C'était quoi comme viande ? demanda le petit renne.

-HEIN ?

Pour ne pas trop mettre ses amis dans l'embarras, même si elle en avait déjà beaucoup fait, Robin expliqua :

-Ben oui, vous jouez à « Qui mange le plus de viande » non ?

Comprenant la situation, les deux amants acquiescèrent.

-Euh c'était… Du gigot ! Répondit Sanji.

-Ah ok ! Et il en reste ? Parce que moi j'ai encore la dalle !

Et c'est ainsi que l'équipage accueillit un nouveau couple, et que Luffy pu se rassasier, sans se demander comment il pouvait rester autant de viande après le jeu.


End file.
